Everything has changed
by Kurokenkishi4649
Summary: this story is about my oc find her love with Sting Eucliffe the master of Sabertooth, but what if behind her beautiful smile hide an unforgettable past ? will Sting can change her lives or he can't ? everything is about to change . What if someone hired them to make an alliance and fight the evil? What if the evils is among them ? Sting x OC, a little bit nalu,jerza,and gruvia


Dear readers , i have to informed you that this is a musical fanfiction so there will be a song of course and the sentences that have bold in it , it's the author's note , sorry for the typo or the languages .

* * *

**Once upon a time … okay let's skip this part shall we ? well I'm bored of this .. cause all the fairytale has it , well let me tell you something , this story will not start like an ordinary fairtale and not gonna end like one too. Hahahahaha.. dear readers , please enjoy it .**.^^

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Normal P.O.V

**Author's note : Her last name is Secret**

Well, her name is Weiss Lilica _ , she's the Demon slayer and well known as the Demon Goddess . she walk down the streets to a tea shop nearby and sat there drinking. Her soft black hair waving slowly as she stroke it down , her blue eyes start to shimmer by the light of the moon . she was heading to her only sweet house near the tea shop. Once she's home , her exceed friend greet her.

" Tadaima ( I'm home ) " she said to her exceed friend named Kayla , the cat has pink fur and green eyes. She wears a beautiful yellow T-shirt followed by a beautiful brown skirt.

" Okaeri ( welcome home ) " the cat said

" Have you decide yet ? " Kayla asking

" decide what ? " Weiss said cocking an eyebrow

" what guild you wanted to join , of course " Kayla answered ,putting her hand on her hip

" Hmmm.. I don't really know , cause there's so much strong guild out there ! like fairytail , Sabertooth , Lamia scale , blue Pegasus and so much more " she said while her eyes sparkling like a ten years old girl

" well , I prefer sabertooth cause their master is young and hot ..they said " she added

" I like fairytail .. " Weiss smile warmly while hugging her pillow

" it's up to you Weiss chan , wherever you go I'll go " the cat smiled

" Thank you , Kayla * yawn * Let's go to sleep .. " She murmured as she hold her cat tightly and began to sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

- Somewhere else -

~morning~

" Hmm.. *Yawn * lector .. " The blonde mage purred as he stroke his cat

" Sting-kun , I'm still sleepy " The brown cat named lector said

" come on , Rouge and Frosch will be waiting for us " Sting said warmly to the cat as they made their way down the stair to the living room. They have always live like this , rouge set up the breakfast , they're eating together and go to their guild to get some job and stuff ( sting : pssst.. secret , guys stuff )

" want to go to the Harpean City, Rouge ? " Sting smirk

As always the black haired mage just sit there with his blank expression " sure " Rouge said turning to Frosch " How about you ? " He said

" Fro, thinks so too " the frog like cat answered

They're all going ahead to the harpean city with a train and as usual they got motion sickness, after they arrived they spot a nearby Tea Shop. after they finished with their tea , they get out and a black haired girl steals sting attention , as the girl walked, he sense something in him that make his heart beat so fast when he saw her. Then He just realize that three of his friends gone missing , they got separated . So Sting decide to take a train back to magnolia

-With Weiss and Kayla in the train heading to Magnolia-

" Look, Weiss that's sabertooth master ! Sting Eucliffe ! " kayla shouted frantically that make Weiss Embarrassed ,her cheeks turned into a dark shade of she waited there seated

" Ssssh.. ! ..kayla , don't shouted like that ! it's embarrassing " Weiss whispered to her friend

Sting P.O.V

The seat was full and I don't have any other choice than to seat with someone else and I saw an empty seat there with the girl with Black hair

" Hey , Mind if I seat here ? " I asked as she turned to me and smile

" No , I don't mind " She said

" Thanks " I replied

" Well, Weiss chan I want to go to the toilet for a moment and have fun with the blonde boy ~ " The pink cat says

" kayla ! ugh… Sorry about that " Weiss said nervously

" No prob " I said

She has beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous smile formed on her lips. She look at me then started to blush then turned away , I don't know but I feel so attached to her when I saw her

He looked to the window as the train start to move ,

( Taylor Swift - everything has changed - ) watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said "Hello"  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

" The train about to leaves, please remain seated " The conductor said

As the train start to leave I got motion sickness , The things that I hate the most actually

**Author's note : What the ?! I think Sting got a little bad boy like manner , well, just see ..**

" hey , are you alright ? " She asked with a worried expression formed on her face

" Yeah , just mo- * ugh* motion sickness * ugh* " I said hardly

" Here Let me cast you some spell so that you don't get motion sickness for a while " Weiss said warmly while she stand up and bow down a little ,leaning closer to me as she put her slender fingers on my temple and cast a spell

" Done " she said Leaning back but slipped because of a sudden stop from the train, now she was sitting on my lap, our faces just an inch apart as I begin to blush and so was she .

" Dear passenger , sorry for the sudden stop but we will proceed the journey after the machine got fixed, thank you " The Conductor said while we're just stay like that for a while until she broke the silent

" uhmm.. Sorry " She said as her breath hitched and was blushing madly

" Don't be " I smirked " Thank you, train ! " I shouted in my thought

**Well Sting doesn't say it out loud of course , hahahaha….**

She looked at her aquamarine eyes as she blink them once and continue to stare into my eyes" that looks is priceless" .. I thought . I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly lean my face on her neck

" Sting .. " She said more like a whispers

" Hmm? " I purred

" Well you haven't introduce yourself appropriately to me and you already do this ? " she ask while blushing madly

I chuckled and lift my face to face her " Okay , if that what you want, then .. My name is sting eucliffe , master of Sabertooth… and you are ? " I smirked

" My name is Weiss Lilica , Nice to meet you sting " She smiled as I lean closer to her face, she do the same until.. our lips touch each other and we kissed passionately … ( kidding )

**Dear reader , I'm just kidding , that's not gonna happens .. :P (Replay )**

" My name is Weiss Lilica , Nice to meet you sting " She smiled as I lean closer to her face ,she do the same until..

" Weiss chan , I'm back ! " Kayla the pink cat yelled and barged in

We turn to see kayla blushing madly and I let go of her waist , she immediately stood up and seat face to face with me .

" Sorry , did I disturb you guys ? " kayla smirked as she looked at me then to Weiss that blushing really mad right now ..

**LOL..**

" The train is ready to leave " The conductor said

" no , of course not " Weiss said to her cat

The atmosphere is a little bit tense and ..

" Magnolia " The Conductor announced

" well , I'm going .. nice meeting with you .. Sting " She smiled and walk off the train

" Wait .. " I yelled and followed her but she was gone

" I hope we meet again , Weiss " Sting said smiling and walking away

- with Weiss and kayla –

Weiss P.O.V

" Kayla.. Do you think I will meet him again ? " I smiled to my cat while I'm stroking my hair gently

" I'm sure you will " kayla smiled to her friend as they arrived at Fairytail

I open the door and burst in as all eyes on them

" can I help you ? " Mira asked

" I want to join fairytail " I said cheerfully

" well , give the girl her stamp " the master yelled from above

" yes master , where would you want your stamp be ? " Mira said as she took the stamp

" I want it here .. " I point to my right shoulder

" okay " Mira smiled and stamp it there

It was three weeks after Weiss joined Fairytail and she got some friends already.. mostly girl ..she's kinda have a crush on gray because he is so kind but Juvia will always give her the nerves to talk to Gray

One day ~

" Everyone. There will be a group alliance so I will pick a team to represent Fairytail " The master announced it to us

" What should we do, master ? " Erza asked

" well, I don't really know but they will explain it to you later " the master said with a smile " the team will be : natsu, Erza , Lucy , Gray ,and Weiss " the master added

" who are 'they' , master ? " Weiss asked

" You will know " the master just smiled

We're heading to the South east town , the crahma town , not a really big town though , we found the mansion and come in there

*crack* the sound of the door

" Welcome to the Crahma Mansion " the person that hide in the shadow said

This familiar voice , I think I've ever heard them before but who is it ? I can't remember..wait .. it's ..

**Wait… don't spoil the fun Weiss , the reader will know at the next chapter .. :P **


End file.
